For the Sake of Memories
by Raptorxd
Summary: Harima has decided to try and help Karasuma get his memories back. That won't be quite as easy as he thinks however...


I know what you guys are thinking. Releasing another story while still working on your others! You must be crazy! Well, I am. Crazy about School Rumble anyway. Started watching it a week ago. Since then, I've watched every episode, and read every manga chapter. And I come to Fanfiction to read some, only to find a horrible lack of fics. I should be releasing a good number of one-shots soon. About all kinds of things. If you guys have a request for a one-shot, just let me know. Anyway, on to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji Harima had for the second time now in his life, done something big to try and help Karasuma. The one-time delinquint was now walking with Karasuma down to the water fountain where they had first really met. Tenma and Karasuma had come to Japan to try and help him regain his memories. He had recently been able to walk and even run, so Tenma was in high hopes.

"Been a long time since we had that drink of water." Harima said, leaning down to the old fountain and drinking his fill. Karasuma said nothing, merely stared, then moved over to the fountain and took a drink as well.

"A lot has changed since then." The mangaka said, as he watched Karasuma drink. The boy then turned to Harima, and stared. That same blank stare. Harima looked over to the girls where they were spying, and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tenma hung her head.

"I really hoped he would at least remember Harima…" The nurse said, looking up at the other girls.

"Why would he remember Whiskers?" Eri asked, fingering the ring on her hand. "It's not like they hung out."

"Not true." Akira said, looking up from her book. "They were both manga artists. They both loved Tenma, and they both didn't have many friends."

"I think what Akira's trying to say is that both of them value friendship pretty highly." Mikoto added, watching the two boys.

"Hold on, Whisker's is doing something. Like that would work, idiot." Eri said, sighing. She then smiled slightly, but only slightly.

"What's he doing?" Mikoto asked.

"He's yelling at Karasuma!" Tenma exclaimed.

"He must have a plan." Akira said.

"I think we should trust Harima, Sis." Yakumo added.

"Whiskers may be loud and violent, but he is trying to help Karasuma, Tenma." Eri said.

"I suppose you would know Eri… you are engaged." Tenma agreed. Eri blushed.

"It was his decision, not mine!" She yelled. "He's only doing it to stop me from moving away, that's all!" The other girls all looked at each other.

"Sure." Mikoto sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with you, Karasuma!" Harima yelled, standing to his full height.

"You were a great Mangaka! You wrote some of the best manga of all time!"

Harima turned around, and swung his arms out.

"Now you can't even remember your first character!"

Harima grit his teeth.

"Do you know how much it must pain Tenma to watch you? You promised me Karasuma!"

Harima took off his shades, and shed his jacket.

"You showed me your fangs. You told me you loved her, and you meant it!"

Harima turned back around to look at him.

"Your love was going to protect her, not hurt her! Now wake up!"

Karasuma stared at him, trying to process the thoughts.

"Tezawa,,," Karasuma muttered.

"Yes!" Harima yelled, grinning. "That's me! Tezawa! Hario! Kenji Harima! Do you remember?"

Karasuma stared at him again. Then said nothing. Harima spat on the ground.

"That's it, Karasuma! No more playing around! Show me those fangs again!" Harima yelled, charging. Karasuma dodged out of instinct, but Harima's punch caught him off guard, sending him reeling.

"Remember!" Harima yelled as Karasuma struggled to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He hit him!" Tenma yelled.

"I could have predicted that. Stupid Whiskers." Eri muttered, her head in her hands.

"Harima stop!" Tenma yelled, standing. Yakumo pulled her back down.

"Wait Sis! Harima knows what he's doing!" The younger sister said.

"Kenji told me that he and Karasuma had a fight the night before Karasuma left. And that the fight cemented his decision to take you to the airport Tenma." Eri said, looking at the other girls.

"I guess we'll have to trust him then." Tenma said, sitting back down.

"Wait…Kenji?" Mikoto asked, glancing at Eri. The heiress blushed, and turned away.

"Whiskers. I meant to say Whiskers!"

"Sure." Mikoto repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karasuma stood up.

"I don't want to fight you, Harima." He said. Harima grinned.

"So you remember my name. That's a good start!" The ex-delinquint exclaimed, swing a powerful kick at Karasuma. Karasuma ducked, and swept Harima's legs out from under him. Harima hit the ground with a thud.

"You always were fast." Harima said as he stood. It wasn't any fun fighting Karasuma like this. Harima spat on the ground. He was trying to treat the boy like he had that night, but that was getting harder and harder. Harima thoughtlessly fingered the ring on his hand.

"People don't just forget the best times of their lives, Karasuma!" Harima yelled.

"The memories are still in there. Of me, Four-Eyes, Rich Girl, Mikoto, Akira, Imadori, Ichijou, Asou, Yakumo and Tenma! I know you remember!"

Harima clenched his fist.

"The memories are in there somewhere… and I'm going to find them!"

Harima swung another punch, but Karasuma dodged it and hit Harima. Harima stumbled backwards from the blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you dare lose, Whiskers! No fiance of mine is going to fall!" Eri yelled. The other girls turned to her, and Akira gave her a look.

"Sorry. Caught up in the moment." She said, looking back to the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harima grit his teeth.

"Stay outta this, Rich Girl!"

Harima charged forward again, and swung at Karasuma. Karasuma dodged, and slammed Harima in the gut. Harima grinned. This was his opening.

"Sorry Karasuma, but this should bring them back! Hurricane Kick!"

Harima swung out hard with his foot, sending Karasuma flying back into a wall behind him. Then he lay still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenma screamed and ran to Karasuma. The other girls followed.

"He's not breathing! What do I do, what do I do?" Tenma yelled.

"CPR!" Mikoto yelled. Tenma nodded, then blushed and looked away.

"I can't do it…" She muttered.

"He's dying!" Mikoto yelled. Akira leaned down and placed her mouth on Karasuma's, then blew air into his lungs. She then pulled up, and placed her hands on his chest. After pressing down hard three or four times, she backed up.

"He's breathing." She said simply. Eri stood up and walked over to Harima, wordlessly checking him over. Tenma looked down at Karasuma, and then up at Harima.

"Harima… you monster!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes. "You could have killed him!"

Harima turned around to walk away.

"If he's not tough enough to bring back his memories, then that's his problem. Come on, Rich Girl. I've done enough today."

Harima began walking away. Eri looked at her friends, then followed him.

"Wait… Harima." They all turned to see Karasuma holding out his hand to Harima.

"Thank you." Harima turned back to see Karasuma trying to stand up. Karasuma then turned to Tenma.

"Miss Tsukamoto, I believe we still have many things to do before we go home, don't we?"

Tenma's eyes widened.

"Karasuma, do you… remember me?" She asked, fresh tears brimming her eyes.

"Of course." Karasuma said, smiling slightly.

"Karasuma!" Tenma yelled, jumping up and hugging him. Eri looked over at Harima, who was smirking. He reached down and took her hand, and she jumped, before relaxing against him.

"We did it." He said. She nodded. Tenma walked over to Harima, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Harima. You don't know how much… this means to us." Karasuma took Tenma's hand, then looked at the others.

"We're going for curry. See you all later." He said. As they were walking away, Karasuma turned back to Harima.

"Your manga… is really good." And then they were off, to enjoy their first real date.

"Later everyone!" Tenma yelled.

"Have a great time!" Mikoto yelled. "Do you believe them? We help them out like this, then they ditch us!"

"You didn't do anything." Akira stated. Mikoto blushed out of embarrasment, then turned around.

"I've got to go make dinner for Haruki. You guys have fun!"

"And I've got to go to work." Akira muttered, walking off.

"I need to go fix something for Sara to eat! She must be starving!" Yakumo said, dashing off.

Eri turned to Harima, and slid her arm into his.

"So, what do you want to go do, Whiskers?" She asked. Harima looked down at her, pulled her up against him, and kissed her. When the kiss ended she stumbled backwards, shocked. Harima had a wide grin on his face, and he began to laugh.

"He likes my manga! Jou Nijou Likes my Manga!" Harima yelled, still laughing.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Eri Sawachika asked. Harima turned to her, just in time to see her foot come flying.

"Hurrican Kick!" Harima was sent sailing, and Eri walked off.

"Stupid Whiskers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not the best School Rumble One-Shot, but it was an idea floating around in my head. More One-Shots to come!

-Raptor, out.


End file.
